


Eyes Like Sapphires

by sterekdestiel21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sam Winchester/Rowena MacLeod, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekdestiel21/pseuds/sterekdestiel21
Summary: What would have happened if Castiel had been there when Dean was under the witch curse in Season 12 episode 11, ‘Regarding Dean’? Basically, what would have happened if Castiel had been the one to look after Dean in the motel room whilst Sam and Rowena went to go hunt down the witches.Take this as a way of coping with the fact that Dean was never given the chance to confess his feelings for Cas in the show, and that this is another example of where our boys were robbed from being happy.ALSO 15x18 SPOILERS (I have used parts of Castiel’s monologue in this fic)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Eyes Like Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a heartcrushing conversation I had with @miishxmash (instagram account) / @waywardsarah (tiktok account) about different scenarios involving our closested hunter and our beloved angel. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it so this is my attempt to show how things would have been in that episode, if Castiel had been there with Dean. I will warn that this is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written but oh well! And yes, most of the dialogue is from the actual scene (I have removed some excess lines in case anyone gets funny about it not being word-for-word). I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated <3  
> ALSO – if anyone gets the reference in the title and throughout the fic, you were raised correctly 😊

“I told you, I’m fine,” Dean said as he entered the motel room. His head had been throbbing since that girl had slapped him, or had it been hurting beforehand?  
“Dean, you forgot your own name,” Sam replied, closing the door behind them and walked over to the window. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, huffing in response. Peering out to check for any threats, Sam drew the curtains shut, brushing a hand over his face, “All right, look, we know we’re dealing with a witch, right? Maybe you got hexed.”

Dean wandered over to the closest bed to the window, sitting down on the edge. He began taking off his jacket, grunting as his arm got stuck in the sleeve, “Dude, if a witch got a clear shot of me, I would be dead, okay? I wouldn’t be freakin’, uh… Dory.”  
Sam huffed in amusement, “Dory?”  
“I’m not gonna apologize for loving that fish. Not to you, not to anyone.”  
Sam couldn’t help but notice the slight blushing of his brother’s cheeks as he replied. Dean managed to tug his arm out of his jacket, tossing the coat onto the floor and kicking it away. Whilst kid films certainly weren’t his go-to thing, something about Dory had drawn the character close to Dean’s heart. Perhaps it was her resemblance to a certain angel, her deep blue colour reminding the older hunter of someone’s eyes, or her attitude being similar to that of a lost baby-in-a-trenchcoat. Not that Dean would ever admit to this reasoning behind his love for the character. 

“Right. Okay. If you’re doing so well, name all the members of Bon Jovi.”  
“We talking circa 1983?”  
“Sure.”  
“Well, we got Bon Jovi…”  
Dean paused, scratching at his scalp, “Whatever. This is stupid. Sam, I’m fine, okay?”  
“No you’re not, Dean!” Sam shouted in exasperation, throwing his arms up, “We’re gonna get you some help.”  
“Look, we could figure this out, okay? Just don’t go calling Mom or Cas with this.”

Sam turned to look at his brother, who was staring back at him with pleading eyes, “We know Mom’s out hunting who knows what, but Cas could come in handy with this.”  
“Sam, I said don’t!” Dean yelled, standing up from the bed and storming into the bathroom. Sam sighed, rubbing his face again with his hand. He pulled out his phone from the side pocket of the duffel bag, dialing the fourth number on his phone.  
“I’m a wee bit occupied at the moment,” Rowena’s alluring voice rang. In the background, Sam could hear the grumbling of men behind the witch.  
“I need your help, Rowena.”  
“Am I saved to your contacts now? Tell me, have I got my own ringtone?” The redhead joked.  
“This is serious,” Sam growled, “Look, I think Dean’s been hexed, okay?”  
“And what makes you say that?”  
“He-He’s been forgetting things.”  
“Maybe he’s just drunk. It is almost afternoon, after all,” A loud noise blared through the phone, Sam hearing Rowena’s frustrated shriek on the other end.  
“He’s not drunk.”  
Rowena sighed, “We could do a memory spell. The obliviate spell wipes the memory clean over time, but it’s intricate magic. I-”  
“How do I break it?” Sam interjected, turning his attention to the bathroom door where Dean was now leaning, his head down and arms crossed over his chest.  
“Theoretically? Kill the witch.”  
“Right, got it,” Sam replied, hanging up the phone. Dean raised his head at the silence, tilting it in a way that reminded Sam of Cas, “Well?”  
“I guess we’re going witch-hunting.”

-

They both walked through the woods, Dean clutching onto a flashlight for dear life and pointing it at Sam’s back. At the front, Sam held onto the pistol full of witch-killing bullets, every so often glancing back to check that his brother was still there, “Any of this look familiar, Dean?”  
Dean shook his head, peering around nervously, “Why are we even out here?”  
“We’re looking for that witch, remember?”

Dean stopped, grabbing onto Sam’s forearm and forcing him to halt as well, “Wait, witches are real?”  
Sam furrowed his brows, “Yes, Dean. We hunt them.”  
“Whoa, best job ever,” Dean smiled, facing the flashlight downwards as to not blind Sam. Sam sighed, beginning to walk deeper into the woods. He hadn’t realised how much the curse would be affecting his brother, now doubting if it had been a good idea to bring him along. 

As they ascended further into the woods, Sam began filling in the blanks for his curious brother, who persistently asked questions about what they did for a living.  
“So, dijnns don’t grant wishes, and sirens aren’t all hot chicks?”  
Sam coughed at the final part of the question, looking back at Dean, “Sirens change their appearance to match their victim’s preferences.”  
“Cool.”  
Shaking his head, Sam hurdled over a fallen tree, grimacing as his landing made a loud thud.  
“Do we have any friends?” Dean asked curiously, carefully clambering over the tree.  
“Well, I mean there’s Cas.”  
“She sounds hot.”

Sam coughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. How could Dean be forgetting Cas? Was the spell affecting their profound bond? He made a mental note to definitely ask Castiel when they got back to the motel room, “We just gotta get you cured.”  
They both stopped in front of an arrangement of trees, all coated in strange markings. Sam wandered over to one of them, grazing his fingers delicately over the carved wood, “They’re glyphs.”  
“What the hell is a glyph?” Dean asked, casually strolling up to another one, but not daring to touch it.  
“Witches use them in spells, but I’ve actually never seen anything like this before. Maybe Rowena will recognise them.”  
“Who’s Rowena?”  
“Another friend,” Sam replied, looking concerningly at his brother. He was getting worse by the minute – not a good sign. Returning his attention back to the markings, Sam took a couple of photos on his phone, directly sending them to the redhead. 

“Sam, over here!” Dean called, standing a few feet away. Sam walked over, having to force himself to stop before stepping on what had caught Dean’s interest.  
“Is that a dead guy?”  
Grabbing a nearby stick, Sam prodded at the prone figure, noticing the dried blood trail on the man’s face, “I think that’s our witch.”  
“Cool.”  
“No, Dean. It’s not cool,” Sam took a step back, rubbing his forehead, “Killing the witch was supposed to be the cure. So if he’s already dead, then why are you still…”  
Dean shrugged, pointing the flashlight around the area. Sam sighed, nudging his brother in the direction back to the car. Hopefully Rowena would have answers.

-

“Is that a dead guy?” Dean asked, peering over Sam’s shoulder. They had made it back to the motel room, Sam now sitting in front of his laptop with the pictures from yesterday up on the screen, “Yeah.”  
“Whoa. Never seen a dead guy before,” Dean huffed, walking over to his bed and perching on the edge of it, a mimic of what he had done the previous day. Sam gave a double glance over at his brother, rolling his eyes, “Trust me, you have.”  
“Awesome.”

A gentle knock at the door caused both men to peer over, Dean instantly getting up and walking towards it.  
“Dean, wait a second!” Sam tried calling, quickly rummaging through his coat pocket to grab his gun. Unfortunately, Dean had already opened the door, revealing a ruffled Rowena holding onto a suitcase and book.  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.

Rowena side glanced at Sam, raising her eyebrows, “Spell’s progressed, I see.”  
“I wanted intel, Rowena, not a house call.”  
Ignoring the taller man, the witch smiled over at Dean, who had lowered his head bashfully at the attention, “If you’re dealing with the witches I think you’re dealing with, you most certainly needed ‘a house call’” She mocked, exaggerating the sarcasm with her free hand. Dean took her suitcase off her, dragging it over to the main table before returning to his spot on the bed, waiting for the two to have their conversation.  
“And what family would that be?” Sam questioned, showing the laptop screen to Rowena.  
“As I thought, the Loughlins.”  
“The Loughlins?”  
“Sounds like an infection,” Dean snarked, smiling at his joke before turning his attention away when he received a glare from Sam.  
“Ay, a hundred years ago, the Loughlins came over from the Old World and turned a small town on the Mississippi Delta into their own personal fiefdom,” Rowena began explaining, occassionally glancing over at Dean, who was flicking through an old magazine, “Their children – Gideon, Boyd and Catrina were like three rotten little peas in a pod. The family possessed a powerful spell book, a tome of Druidic magic called the Black Grimoire.”  
“Why haven’t we heard of them before?” Sam asked, “If they’re that powerful, the Men of Letters must have known about them.”  
“Well, from rumours over who knows how long, hunters failed at catching them, letting the wee laddies get away with the book. But, I dismissed them as gossip. Like you say, nobody has seen them for a long time. At least, until you came and decided to kill Gideon.”  
“So how do we cure Dean?”  
“If you want to break the curse on your brother, we need to find that book.”  
“Wait, you’re the most powerful witch we know,” Sam said. Rowena blushed at the compliment. “Why can’t you break it?”  
“The only spell I know takes more time than what Dean’s got. He’s already begun to forget himself, everyone he’s ever known. Ever loved.”

Sam remembered the conversation they’d had back in the woods. So that was why Dean couldn’t remember Castiel.  
“What if Cas helped?”  
“Who’s Cas?” Dean butted in, standing up from the bed. Rowena glanced over at him, sympathy in her eyes, “He hasn’t got long, Samuel.”  
Sam nodded, “I need to make a phone call,” He walked out of the motel room, leaving Rowena to entertain Dean for a while. If Dean couldn’t remember his previous conversation, he wouldn’t remember telling Sam not to call Cas. The angel needed to be here with Dean, no matter what Dean had said before.

-

Neither Sam nor Rowena were surprised at how quickly the angel had arrived after Sam had called. Despite his grace depleting at a too fast rate, Castiel had forced his wings to carry him to the motel that the Winchesters were residing in. Sam had managed to fill in some of the blanks on the phone, and from the sound of it, Dean didn’t have long before he would forget everything.

Castiel burst through the motel door, scaring Dean who had been peacefully resting on his bed. Rowena nodded solemnly at the angel, and Sam had gotten out of the chair by the table, walking over to his friend, “We need to hunt down these witches before it’s too late.”  
“I’ll watch over him,” Cas replied, turning his attention back to the cursed hunter. Dean stood up from the bed, the piece of furniture being the only thing separating the two, “You’re hot,” Dean blurted, his cheeks blushing. Cas could feel his vessel blushing too, not expecting the subtleness of the hunter’s speech.  
Sam and Rowena both chuckled as they left the motel room, quietly closing the door behind them.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, looking at the hunter with fondness. Dean began rubbing the back of his head, flustered, “Sammy has told me your name but I uh, I forgot it already. Sorry.”  
“You’re cursed with a spell that’s making you forget everything, Dean. It isn’t in your control to remember. My name is Castiel,” Cas tried to smile, but seeing how much Dean was struggling to remember things was too painful.  
“That’s a confusing name.”  
“Well, you call me Cas.”  
Dean smiled at that, “It suits you.”  
Castiel nodded, hiding his face to try and cover the growing blush on his cheeks. In that time, Dean had managed to walk around the bed, now standing directly in front of the angel, “It was hard to see before, but your eyes are like sapphires.”  
“Thank you for the compliment, Dean.”  
“It’s true! Have I told you that before? Sorry, I don’t remember if I did.”  
“You said I was hot,” Cas replied, somehow his cheeks blushing even more. Dean blushed too, clearing his throat nervously, “Well, I ain’t lying.”  
“Thank you Dean.”

Dean walked over to the motel table, sitting himself in one of the chairs, “Can you help fill in some of the blanks? I think Sam told me some bits but to be honest, I don’t remember anything he said.”  
Cas nodded, sitting down in the chair opposite the hunter, “Of course. What would you like to know?”  
“How did we meet?”  
“I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
“Perdition? Like Hell, the Hell?”  
“Yes, the Hell,” Cas smiled timidly, “I guess you don’t remember that.”  
“No, sorry.”  
“It isn’t in your control, Dean. There’s no need to apologise.”  
“Right, okay,” Dean cleared his throat, looking around the room, “So if you saved me from hell, what are you?”  
“I’m an angel of the lord.”  
Dean coughed, “Come again?”  
“I’m an angel of the lord,” Cas repeated, tilting his head. Was Dean’s hearing off too?  
“Angels exist?”  
“Well, you’re talking to me, so yes.”  
Dean whistled, leaning back on his chair, “I knew I should have used an angel pickup line. An angel huh? And we’re friends?”

Castiel paused, unsure of what to say. If he was talking to the normal Dean, he would have immediately responded with a “yes”. But something in the back of his mind was bothering him. The normal Dean seemed to only want a friendship with him, but Cas had always wanted something more from their relationship. From the moment he had seen Dean’s pure soul in the deepest pit of Hell, Cas knew his relationship with the older Winchester would be different to any other he would develop with humanity.  
“Cas?” Dean asked, his brows furrowed in a gentle expression of worry towards the angel, “You okay?”  
“Yes, of course I am,” Castiel replied, shaking his head, “Just got lost in my mind.”  
Dean nodded, beginning to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. Castiel tilted his head at the hunter, confused as to why he wasn’t asking more questions. Perhaps Dean had forgotten what they had been talking about?

“My name is Dean Winchester,” Dean mumbled, continuing to fidget with his shirt. Cas kept his gaze on him, curious as to what Dean was talking about.  
“My name is Dean Winchester. Sam is my brother.”  
Castiel realised what he was doing – Dean was trying to remember what Sam had told him.  
“Uh, Mary Winchester is my mom. And Cas is-”  
Dean paused. Cas found himself waiting for the hunter to finish the sentence, waiting to see what Dean actually remembered of him. Instead, Dean gazed up, mimicking Castiel’s trademark headtilt, “Cas is…”  
Shaking his head, Dean returned his attention to his lap, “My name is Dean Winchester.”

Castiel sighed, lowering his head in defeat. It had been stupid to get his hopes up. If Dean couldn’t remember what they’d just been talking about, how would he remember any feelings he had for the angel?  
“My name is…”  
The angel looked back up, his eyes meeting the tear-filled green eyes of the hunter. Dean’s lips began wavering, unable to form whatever Dean was trying to say, “My name…”  
“Your name is Dean Winchester,” Castiel finished the sentence, hoping to try and uplift the hunter’s spirit, “Do you remember my name, Dean?”  
Dean furrowed his brows, before letting out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry.”  
“My name is Cas, remember?” Cas reached over and got a hold of the hunter’s wrist, bringing his eyes back to meet his own, “We can get through this, okay?”  
Dean nodded, using his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, “Yeah, we got this.”

-

The two were now sitting together on Dean’s bed, the small, motel television playing Scooby Doo in front of them. Dean didn’t seem to mind the fact that his thigh was brushed up against Cas’, or that they were practically glued together from the shoulder down. Not that Cas was complaining. They had managed to do this before back at the bunker, whenever Dean needed the company or whenever the hunter felt that Castiel’s pop culture needed to be improved through ‘classic’ films. In all honesty, those moments were the highlights of Castiel’s time with the Winchesters, as it enabled his bond to grow stronger with Dean. 

Castiel gasped when he felt Dean intertwine his fingers with his closest hand, seeking more comfort. Feeling Cas suddenly tense up, Dean let go of his hand, his cheeks blushing again, “I uh, I’m sorry. I thought we were, you know.”  
“We were what?” Cas asked, reaching for the television remote and turning down the volume. Dean gulped, fiddling with his shirt again, “You know… A thing?”  
It was Cas’s turn to blush, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable dude! It’s just-”  
“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel interrupted, putting his other hand on Dean’s closest thigh.  
“Can we talk about something else, please?” Dean begged, the embarrassment beginning to hit him.  
“What would you like to talk about, Dean?”  
“I dunno, got a crush on anyone? You know, seeing as we aren’t a thing.”  
Cas coughed, feeling his hands beginning to sweat nervously. He assumed that Dean couldn’t remember things for long, so surely he would be able to be honest for once, right?  
“There’s someone I like.”  
“Are you a thing?”  
“I don’t think he’s interested,” Cas replied, looking expectantly at Dean’s repulsed reaction to him saying that he was interested in a man. But it never came. Instead, Dean looked at him curiously, “What makes you say that?”  
“Well, we’ve known each other for almost eight years and he’s never shown that he wants anything more from me than just being a “buddy”, as he puts it.”  
“What’s the dude like?”

Cas paused, glancing up at the ceiling, “He’s a very caring and loving human. Everything he does, the good and the bad, he does for love. He raised his little brother for love, and fought for the whole world for love. He’ll deny it, but he’s the most caring man on Earth and is the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know,” Cas smiled, “Ever since I pulled him out of Hell, just knowing him has changed me.”  
“You must really love him,” Dean smiled, resting his hand on the one Cas had on his thigh, “Have you told him that you love him?”  
Cas blushed, “Technically, yes.”  
Dean nodded, “He’s very lucky to have you. I hope to have that one day too.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, man!” Dean blushed, looking down at their linked hands, “I mean, I don’t remember if I did have that, but it sounds like something I would want.”

Cas felt his heart skip a beat. Did Dean actually mean it? He would want that? Maybe with him? The angel glanced over at the door, his lips curling in a gentle smile. He hadn’t heard any communication from Rowena or Sam for a while. Hopefully they were almost done, so that Dean would be saved.  
Dean looked back at the television, a loud burst of laughter roaring from his throat, “I love this show, dude!”  
Castiel smiled at him, leaning further back against the headrest of the bed. He could feel Dean curl up against his side, their hands still holding each other.  
Or maybe the angel secretly wanted Dean to stay like this?

Castiel’s cellphone rang aggressively in the peaceful motel room, stirring both Dean and Cas up from their almost slumber-like states. Answering the phone, Cas brought it to his ear, “Did you find them?”  
“Cas? We got the book,” Sam’s tired voice called from the other end, “Bring Dean to the Loughlin house.”  
“We shall see you soon,” Castiel replied, hanging up the phone. Dean looked at him curiously, “Who was that?”  
“Sam has found the cure for the curse.”  
Hearing that, Dean jumped off the bed, “What curse? It sounds important!”  
“There’s no time to explain, we need to go,” Cas said, striding over to the motel door and opening it. He could hear Dean’s excited footsteps behind him, making the angel smile to himself as they both headed towards the beige Lincoln Continental.  
“Nice wheels,” Dean commented, shocking Cas. He had never received a compliment for the car – Sam had called it the ‘Pimpmobile’, “Thank you Dean.”

They both clambered into the car, Cas deciding that whilst the normal Dean was the better driver, this version of the hunter would be too dangerous to have behind the wheel. It had been a surprise when Dean hadn’t complained, just naturally slipping into the passenger seat, “Where are we going?”  
“To Sam,” Cas replied.  
“Who?”  
Cas had to force himself not to stop the car. As far as he knew, this was the first time Dean had forgotten his brother. Not good, “Nevermind.”  
“Oh. Okay,” Dean said, gazing out of the passenger window.

Castiel sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He silently hoped that it wasn’t too late. He cursed himself for not joining Sam and Rowena with the hunt. If he had been there, they would have gotten the book a lot quicker, and Dean would have been back to normal a lot sooner. What if it was too late for the hunter? Had Castiel made the wrong call by staying behind to watch him?

The angel was too lost in his thoughts to notice that Dean was now looking at him, his head tilted to see Cas’s face, “Has anyone told you that you have eyes like sapphires?”  
Castiel chuckled at the remark, “Yes, Dean. You told me that.”  
“Oh. Sorry,” Dean blurted, feeling flustered. Castiel smiled at the hunter, “It’s okay. It’s nice to hear.”

They pulled up in front of the Loughlin house, Sam running from the front doors towards the car, “We need to hurry and get him to Rowena.”  
“Get who to who?” Dean asked, pulling away from Sam as he tried grabbing his arm, “And who are you?”  
“Dean, this is Sam, remember?” Cas reassured, noticing how Sam had stumbled back in shock. It was clear that the younger Winchester hadn’t expected Dean’s state to be this bad.  
“Right, sorry. I can’t remember most things,” Dean replied, blushing in shame.  
Cas ran around the front of the car, helping Sam to guide Dean into the extensive house, “Where’s Rowena?”  
“Up the stairs. Everything she needs for the spell is in the master bedroom.”

Castiel nodded, getting himself behind Dean to push him up the stairs. Whilst Dean could walk by himself, it seemed that his mind was getting too distracted by everything in the main foyer. Cas could see where Sam and Rowena had battled with the Loughlin siblings – pieces of shattered glass scattered the staircase and marble floor, blood splatters like paint covered the hallway walls. From the corner of his eye, Cas could see a woman’s body that had been pushed aside, presumably the Loughlin sister. 

Once at the top of the stairs, Sam yelled, “Rowena, out here!”, grunting as Dean tried getting away. The redhead poked her head out of the far set of doors, “Hurry and get him in here.”

All three men tumbled into the master bedroom, not having time to rest before Rowena shoved Sam and Cas out and locked the doors. Sam sighed, leaning against the wall to regain his breath. Cas glanced over at him, taking in the ruffled clothing and trail of blood beginning to drip from a cut on his forehead, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help.”  
“What? No, it’s fine, Cas,” Sam reassured, reaching into his pocket to pull out a tissue to dab at his head wound, “It was important that someone was with Dean, otherwise he would’ve roamed off and we wouldn’t have been able to save him.”  
Cas nodded, leaning against the banister and occasionally looking at the closed doors.  
“When did he forget about me?”  
The angel looked over at the younger Winchester, who now had tears welling in his eyes.  
“When we were in the car.”  
Sam nodded, clearing his throat, “Okay, so not that long. What did you guys talk about?”  
Cas could feel his cheeks reddening, making him turn his head away, “Nothing out of the ordinary.”  
“Uh huh, sure…” Sam smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, “He probably won’t remember this, you know?”  
“I think that is for the best.”

A flash of purple light glinted through the bottom of the door, following by Rowena’s voice chanting an unknown spell. The two men stood straight, seeing Rowena and Dean emerge from the room.  
“Is that it?” Sam asked, “Is – is it done?”  
Rowena nodded, glancing hopefully at Dean, “I said the spell correctly.”  
“How do you feel Dean?” Cas questioned, taking a step closer to the motionless hunter. Dean kept his eyes on Sam, his eyebrows furrowing, “Who’s this hippie?”  
Both Sam and Cas gave Rowena horrified looks, not understanding why Dean couldn’t recognise his brother. Suddenly, Dean burst out into laughter, bending his legs as he bowed, “Look at his face! Oh! Kind of like the time when I ate all your Halloween candy.”  
Cas smiled, seeing that Rowena was chuckling at Sam’s crimsoning cheeks.  
“You remember that? Classic,” Dean joked, taking a step and pulling his brother into a hug.  
“Not funny,” Sam growled, before grinning and returning the hug. 

Rowena looked at the angel, nodding for them to leave the brothers to have a moment. Cas turned on his heel, internally disappointed in the fact that Dean hadn’t made any move towards him, being solely focused on his brother.  
“Don’t take it personally, angel,” Rowena whispered, her heels clicking against the shiny marble floor in the foyer, “Those brothers have a special bond.”  
So do Dean and I, Cas thought, sighing as the two headed towards the parked vehicles. Rowena began packing the Black Grimoire into her suitcase, and Cas walked towards his Lincoln Continental, perching himself on the bonnet as he waited for the brothers. 

Dean was the first one out of the building, heading towards the Impala where Rowena was standing.  
“Now, should you experience any odd memories from when you were hexed, conversations, you let me know?”  
Dean stared at her, “It’s blank, mostly.” He glanced over at Castiel, who was too far away to hear what the two were discussing. Rowena tilted her head to get the hunter’s attention, “What do you remember, Dean?”  
“Something I should have done years ago,” He replied, walking determinedly towards his angel. Castiel was still perched at the front of the beige car, quickly looking down at the ground to pretend he wasn’t trying to listen in. He glanced up as he heard Dean get closer, “How are you feeling Dean?”  
“Like I got hit with two witch spells in less than 48 hours,” Dean joked. Cas nodded, moving away from the car.  
It’s now or never, Winchester, Dean thought, raising his head as he stepped in front of Cas, “Has anyone told you that you have eyes like sapphires?”  
Castiel gasped, “Wait, you remember?”  
Dean nodded, his cheeks flushing a crimson, “I remember, Cas.”

Before the angel had the chance to respond, Dean’s lurched forward, his lips colliding with Cas’s soft lips, kissing the words out of his mouth. From the Impala, Rowena cheered and Sam clapped from the doorway of the house. Recovering from the initial shock, Castiel felt his lips move against the hunter’s, kissing him back. In that moment, all Cas could focus on was the tenderness of Dean’s lips, how perfect this felt. 

Dean was the one to pull away, gasping for breath. Both of them had blossomed smiles on their faces, smiling like a pair of highschoolers. Cas could feel Dean’s breath against his cheeks, as he rested his forehead against the angel’s shoulder.  
“I should have done that ages ago,” Dean chuckled, shifting to lean against the side of the Lincoln Continental. Somehow, Castiel’s smile grew as he gazed down all flustered, “I always thought this was something I couldn’t have.”  
Dean reached over and gripped onto his angel’s wrists, pulling him closer so that they were flush together, “Well, now you know you’ve got me, angel.”  
Castiel pushed himself forward, kissing Dean again, “And I’m never letting you go.”

As the two kissed for what seemed an eternity, Sam and Rowena got into the Impala, leaving the other Winchester and angel to catch up on the missed moments over the last eight years.  
Finally, Cas pulled away, resting his hand against Dean’s chest, “Why did it have to be a memory spell that made you act?”  
“Shut up, angel, and kiss me.”


End file.
